We will provide encephalitogens (guinea pig myelin basic protein (GP MBP), and a synthetic peptide corresponding to amino acids 68-88 of the guinea pig myelin basic protein sequence) for the projects of Drs. Rostami, Haber- Katz, and Greene, and cells of the rat oligodendroglial lineage (oligodendroglia, passaged O-2A cells, and cultures of the permanent cell line, CG-4) for the projects of Drs. Haber-Katz and Greene.